Madness
by Sam the Ant Ha
Summary: I took the knife out from behind my back and admired it, I looked back to him. "B-Bells?" He started screaming. One-shot. During New Moon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**This story takes place in New Moon, but instead of Edward taking Bella on a walk he left her note.**

**Oh and here's a warning, if your not feeling a little anti-Twilight at the moment, you better not read.**

**The characters in my story are pretty f*cked up.**

* * *

**~Bella~**

**I sat on my bedroom floor trying to figure out what just happened.**

**What had I done? Why didn't he want me? Why didn't he love me anymore?**

**In my mind I wasn't surprised, I always knew Edward deserved better than me. He was just to perfect to want me. I was a fragile little human. He was a Greek god, perfect in every sense. Though in my heart, I was devastated. I gave myself up completely to him, as I thought he had did for me, but in the end it must have been a lie. **

**No. **

**Edward wouldn't lie, Bella.**

**This **_**is**_** my fault. **_**I**_** did something wrong. Because I did something **_**I**_** will pay.**

**I heard the front door open, Charlie must be home.**

**I reread Edward's sentences. Three sentences, not even long sentences yet they cut through my soul and marked it so deeply.**

_**Bella this isn't working. I don't want you. My family and I are leaving.**_

**Fourteen words. Fifty four letters. Five symbols.**

**Then right at the bottom of the note, there was his name, also in his elegant script.**

_**Edward**_

**One word. Six letters. No symbols.**

**"Bella! You home?" I heard being called by Charlie.**

**I ignored him. Realization was hitting me.**

**I was really alone. Edward really didn't love me.**

**The world suddenly felt colder... stranger, I felt different... colder.... a stranger.**

**Charlie appeared at my doorway, "Bells? You okay, honey?"**

**I met his eyes.**

**Charlie, the difficulty. The reason I couldn't run away with Edward. Edward might still be here with me if it wasn't for Charlie.**

**I looked coldly at him, "Fine." I said, I sounded distant.**

**His eyes widened and he nodded, "I'm going to order some pizza for us? Okay?"**

**I nodded slowly at my target.**

**He walked back downstairs. I listened to him go into the kitchen.**

**I got up and picked up a piece of paper and sent my goodbye to the Cullens, I was sure Alice would see my note if I tried hard enough on it.**

**I concentrated on the piece of paper with all my might, I wrote my one sentence and hoped they understood.**

_**Life sucks, and then you die.**_

**I got up and went downstairs. I took in my surroundings, Charlie leaning in the recliner, not aware of was about to happen.**

**I hummed to my myself and I tip toed into the kitchen. I opened the drawer and selected a good size knife. I walked slowly back into the living room. I hid the knife behind my back and stood in front of the recliner.**

**"Um, Bells? What's wrong?" Charlie asked looking up to me.**

**I took the knife out from behind my back and admired it, I looked back to him.**

**"B-Bells?" He started screaming.**

**I lifted the knife up and stabbed him in the chest. The screams didn't stop, but they faltered for a moment. I continued to repeat my stabs until I was covered in blood. I dropped the knife.**

**I went over into the kitchen and got Charlie's gun from his holster. I walked back into the living room and turned off the television. I sighed in content.**

**I had taken care of Charlie. Now there was only one problem left: me.**

**I opened my mouth and inserted the gun. I closed my eyes and thought about Edward and everything we had done together. I let the whole inside my chest to take over my entire body. The images flooded through my mind, it was just to much to take, I pulled the trigger and let madness have me.**

**~Edward~**

**Alice gasped suddenly. I looked up automatically and searched through her mind, I saw a blank sheet of paper then I saw the words forming:**

_**Life sucks, and then you die.**_

**The writing looked all to familiar. Bella. My Bella.**

**My Bella whom I had hurt so that she would stay safe, why would she write this though? Why was Alice still tuning into her future?**

**"Alice, I told you to leave her alone." I muttered angrily.**

**Bella should have a chance at a normal human life, she shouldn't be damned to an eternity of night.**

**Jasper who before was looking confused between Alice and me now got exactly where we were and went back to reading his book, he sent calming waves over us.**

**"I... I wasn't tuning in... it just... came." She seemed speechless.**

**Of course she wasn't. She should just leave Bella alone, we have had this conversation before, Bella was innocent, pure, and human. She deserved so much better than me. She deserved a shot at staying the way she was. I knew I had hurt her, but she would get over it soon, like all human memories I would fade from her mind, she would soon forget of my existence. Just like she should, it would be as if I never existed.**

**Alice sighed and closed her eyes, trying to decipher what message the meaning of the phrase could have meant, she was thinking that it was some sort of suicide note, but I knew Bella so much better than that, she would never go to such extreme lengths.**

**I tried to go back to reading over the newspaper that Carlisle had brought in earlier, but I was still worried about Bella. It hadn't been five minutes and Alice suddenly screamed.**

**"Bella! NO!"**

**I jumped as did Jasper and I read her thoughts.**

_**Charlie looked like he had been repeatedly stabbed by a knife, blood was everywhere all over his chair. A knife dropped to the floor. I could now see a bloody**_

_**Bella looking at Charlie with distaste. She walked into the kitchen. **_

**"Bella?" I choked out.**

**It couldn't have been Bella. No, it couldn't have been Bella. She would never had laid a finger on her father. She always was worried about her him, always took care of him. This was a dream, this couldn't be true. It couldn't be. No, no, no-**

**"Edward, calm down! What's going on!?" Jasper said sending more calming waves. I ignored his question.**

**Alice was searching for Bella's future furiously, I didn't stop her, I wanted to know.... I needed to know.**

**Another vision came quickly.**

_**Bella with a gun in her mouth looking painful. She had her eyes closed like she was concentrating on something. All of a suddenly she pulled the trigger. Her head exploded. Her headless body crumpled to the floor.**_

**Alice was screaming loudly now. I was dry sobbing. My Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella. Gone.**

**Jasper was going insane from the emotions. The rest of the family gathered around to see what was going on.**

**"B-B-B-Bella... she killed C-Charlie." Alice got out.**

**My family froze, I was to overpowered with grief to listen to their thoughts.**

**"A-And then she committed s-suicide." Alice finished.**

**Why would she do this? Why, Bella, why!?**

**Then realization hit me. My family.**

**If I had never been forced to move to Forks I would have never met Bella. I would have never made her die.**

**Carlisle. It was him. It was his decision to come to Forks in the first place.**

**I turned to Carlisle angrily.**

**I felt myself turn into something colder... something stranger.**

**I attacked him.**

**My family acted automatically. I was faster however. I managed to beheaded Carlisle and then I was thrown into a wall by Emmett.**

**Esme was screaming, but I didn't care, it was all Carlisle's fault.**

**It was every body's fault.**

**I attacked Emmett and although he was very strong, he didn't really feel the anger that I did, he didn't want to kill me like I did him.**

**He was beheaded next, Rose then attacked me, she was a little harder, but she also didn't feel what I did, she didn't feel the overpowering guilt and madness that I did. Jasper tried to get me from behind while I ripped Rose apart and although he was more experienced, I could read every move he was going to make.**

**By then there was only Esme and Alice, both were grief stricken. I didn't want to kill them, they felt almost as bad as I did.**

**The monster however wanted everybody dead. They both didn't even put up a fight, they wanted to die.**

**I set the house on fire and sat in the flames letting them lick and bite at my skin.**

**Bella was right, **_**Life sucks, and then you die.**_

* * *

**So how did you like it?**

**I'm a sick person aren't I?**

**:)**

**-Sam**


End file.
